


His Sleeping Beauty

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, my 2013 birthday mathom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their tiring days in front of the camera, Sean and Elijah put in extra time rehearsing at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 9, 2013 for my birthday as a Mathom for my friends.
> 
> Takes place during principle Lord of the Rings filming in New Zealand.

The extra rehearsals were working, Sean thought with satisfaction. Spending time alone together after the day’s filming, discussing their characters and running the next day’s lines over takeout had improved both their performances. When moviegoers saw their Frodo and Sam on screen, they wouldn’t be seeing two American actors with practiced accents; they would believe they were seeing two hobbits of The Shire, true friends who would do anything to save their world, even if they died in the attempt.

Sean didn’t know how Elijah did it, putting in the hours he did each day on set and then working into the wee hours of the morning with Sean. Granted, he was only seventeen, but Sean was only ten years older, not even thirty, and yet some days he felt so exhausted he didn’t think he’d be able to go on. And yet he managed, realizing that while he had pride in his work, the real reason he kept going was because he didn’t want to disappoint Elijah.

“I still don’t agree with Frodo telling Sam to go home…” Sean began, but his words trailed off when he realized that Elijah wasn’t listening. The teenager had fallen asleep. Sean chuckled. So even a seventeen year-old eventually ran out of steam, he thought.

They were at Sean’s house tonight, and waking Elijah seemed unnecessarily cruel. Better to just let him sleep where he was. There was no reason he couldn’t stay here tonight and they would go to work together in the morning.

Sean picked up the script pages that were strewn all over the sofa and put them on the coffee table. He gently moved Elijah onto his side and lifted his legs up onto the couch so he was lying flat. Then he pulled a quilt over him. Satisfied that he’d made Elijah as comfortable as possible, Sean prepared to turn in for what hours were left before they would be back in front of the camera.

Unable to resist, he stayed for a moment, just watching Elijah sleep. His young co-star was incredibly beautiful, and even more so in sleep with his usually animated body now still. Staring at Elijah’s mouth, Sean suddenly wondered if those lips would feel as soft as they looked. It was an odd thought. He’d never kissed a man before, had never even considered it, but he was as tired as Elijah so maybe fatigue had sent his mind on this strange journey. Still, Elijah was asleep, so what was the harm? Drawn to them like the proverbial moth to a flame, Sean leaned over the sleeping figure and placed a chaste kiss on Elijah’s lips.

When Elijah shifted slightly and mumbled something he couldn’t understand, Sean froze, as wide awake now as if he’d been doused with cold water. For one unguarded moment he’d felt like he was the hero in a fairy tale, but unlike Prince Charming, he didn’t want this kiss to awaken _his_ Sleeping Beauty. If Elijah had awakened, he would have had to explain his deplorable behavior, and just the thought of trying to justify it made Sean’s blood run cold. Terrified that Elijah might still wake, he escaped into his bedroom and closed the door.

When he was sure he was alone, Elijah opened his eyes. He ran his tongue slowly over his lips, and when he tasted Sean there, he smiled. Closing his eyes again, Elijah let himself drift into sleep, knowing he would have beautiful dreams.

  
[ ](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/life3Again.jpg.html)


End file.
